Frisky Sapphire (SourP)
Frisky Sapphire is a gem designed by Gasuma, and was bought by SourP. They earned their nickname due to their playful nature, and making a lot of physical contact with gems. Appearance Frisky has baby blue skin, and dark blue hair. They wear a cape, black shorts, and striped shoes. Unlike normal Sapphires, they were made with two eyes. Their gemstone is located behind the heart on the cape. Personality Frisky is the playful type, and enjoys physical contact with other gems. They don't fight often, as they don't want to hurt anybody unless absolutely necessary. Frisky desires to do good, and be the kindest to all. This is why they left Homeworld to pursue their dreams of freedom and equality. They also seek to become friends with everyone they come across. Abilities Frisky possesses all standard gem abilities. Unique Abilities * 'Future Vision: '''Frisky can see possible future events, with one eye. They can only see two possible outcomes, rather than three. Weapons and Armors DISCLAIMER: These abilities are all chosen by a randomizer. Frisky will get stuck with a certain weapon and armor for a whole roleplay, to provide balance. * '''Twig: '''Frisky prefers using a twig as their weapon. They mostly throw it to distract the enemy and escape. * '''Prop Knife: '''Works as a normal knife, yet very weak and dull. If enhanced with gem magic it can fire blue slashes at a long distance. * '''Punching Glove: '''Frisky can use the punching glove as a melee weapon, or a ranged weapon by firing it. It'll disappear upon impact. * '''Ballerina Kicks: '''Frisky summons a pair of slippers to dance. They attack by gracefully kicking the enemy, ending with a playful twirl. * '''Illegible Notebook: '''Frisky summons a book and attempts to chant the words. It ends with either a fire spell, lightning spell, or ice spell. * '''Roasted Pan: '''Frisky can cook good meals with this. They can also use it for melee, and ranged fireball attacks. * '''Air Bullet Gun: '''Frisky is able to channel ice magic to create ice shards as ammo for the gun. They have a chance of freezing the area an opponent was hit on. * '''Worn Ribbon: '''Increases how far a ranged weapon can travel. * '''Ambiguous Bandanna: '''Increases attack speed. * '''Forgotten Tutu: '''Increases Frisky's speed by two. * '''Foggy Glasses: '''These glasses enhances magic attacks to be stronger. * '''Marked Apron: '''Frisky can survive one more hit than normal. An example is; A gem instantly poofs upon being impaled. Frisky survives this hit, but gets taken out by the next attack. It doesn't apply to being directly hit in the gem, though. Relationships * '''Chara Ruby: '''Frisky is good friends with Chara. They usually hang around a lot, and enjoy playing games with eachother. They have mixed feelings towards fusing with eachother, despite being good friends. Their fusion is very aggressive and toxic, which is part of the reason for not fusing very often. * '''MK Imperial Topaz: '(Nothing yet) Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters Category:Sapphires Category:Undergems Category:SourP Gemsonas